marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at the Belgium Safe House
The Ambush at the Belgium Safe House was a trap set by HYDRA to lure S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and kill them as a revenge for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s successful attempt to infiltrate undercover agents within HYDRA. Background The UN were having a meeting at the United Nations Headquarters when they were attacked by Marcus Scarlotti and his mercenaries in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Coulson gathered information on the attack and sent Melinda May, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter to investigate a lead in Okinawa, Japan. He told European agent Noelle Walters to have her team on standby, while he told Simmons to access the hard drive she stole from HYDRA Laboratories. During her conversation with Toshiro Mori, the one who named the Splinter Bomb, Morse learned that Scarlotti seeks Julien Beckers, a Belgium politician. Hunter and May saved Morse when her cover was blown during her meeting. Coulson then instructed Walters' team to find and protect Beckers. Later, Scarlotti killed Agent Walters who learns that Beckers is a member of HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Battle Noelle Walters arrived at the safe house before Coulson's team. When she arrived she found Beckers and told him that they have agents looking for him and asked him how he found the Safe House. He said he followed her team of agents who are now died. While tracking May's team Coulson figured out that Whitehall used Beckers as a prop to make S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives believe that Belgium would be safe. Walters pulled out her gun and questioned Beckers. Scarlotti's mercenaries then get a hold of Walters. Scarlotti goes up to her and puts a Splinter Bomb on her disintegrating her. Hunter entered and said "Hail HYDRA" telling them he is un-armed and isn't looking for any trouble. Scarlotti asked who sent him but he doesn't answer and asked him if he has tried the beer in Bruges. May and Morse then broke into the house through the windows taking out 2 of Scarlotti's mercenaries. Scarlotti went to shoot them but Hunter stooped him. He started to get away but May followed him. Hunter took out an agents while Morse used her Battle Staves to take out 6 mercenaries. May caught up to Scarlotti and trapped him in a room. Scarlotti used his Rope Dart Knife to knock May's gun away. Meanwhile, Hunter and Morse continued to fight the remaining mercenaries. When Scarlotti used his weapon and it hit the wall May was able to grab the knife and used it to fight him. While fighting the agents Hunter noticed one of the mercenaries had a Splinter Bomb and warned Morse. He was able to save her by pushing a mercenarie in front of her. Morse finished off the remaining HYDRA mercenarie. May was able to get a hold of the rope from the Rope Drat Knife. She put it around Scarlotti's neck and knocked him out. Aftermath May phoned Coulson and informed him that they had Scarlotti and his mercenaries but that 6 agents including Walters were killed. Morse asked Hunter if he is leaving and Hunter said that S.H.I.E.L.D. has always been her things. She told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. any more. Morse then told Hunter not to die out there but if he wants to stay he should stay. Coulson arrived at Ward's cell it told him it was time to go as they were giving him to his brother. Senator Christian Ward they gave a speech outlining the differences between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. Christian then revealed in the speech that he has a brother named Grant Ward who was member of HYDRA. Right before Ward is loaded into the car he told Coulson to tell Skye that this doesn't change anything and he will keep his promise. Christian said he will personally make sure his brother paid for his crimes. In the car Ward broke out of his handcuffs and took out all the agents that were watching him. Glenn Talbot arrived at the Safe House to pick up Scarlotti and his mercenaries and told May that they caught Beckers at the border. He then asked May how many agents did she lose and she said 6. He then gave his condolences to her. References Category:Events